cuewbugandafandomcom-20200215-history
Orungo
Usuk and Orungo are the first pair of MFPs installed as part of the EWB-CU MFP Pilot program. 2009 During the Implementation trip of May 2009, in partnership with Pilgrim engineers and Makerere University engineering students. In the two site assessments of summer 2009 (June and August), follow-up work was continued with the MFP and a new project was identified and assessed with the help of Pilgrim. During the June trip, an eight-week MFP training program was designed through the collaboration of Pilgrim staff members and the Columbia University students. This training program, which was facilitated by Pilgrim and supported by Engineers Without Borders Columbia University, covered a range of topics from technical training (operations and maintenance), safety, accounting, conflict resolution, and co-op management. During the break-in period, MFP repairs were made and the miller accessory was attached at each site. A Permanent Magnetic Generator (PMG) alternator was also mounted on the MFP base at each site. By the end of the August trip, both MFPs at Usuk and Orungo sites were running successfully and generating income through the services of the miller. While an alternator was mounted at each site, they had not yet been put to use. 2010 Early in May 2010, local electrician Calvin Esabu was asked to assess the two MFP sites of Orungo and Usuk and to come up with a feasible plan for a small electrical system that could be installed at each site. Under the direction of Calvin, the two electrical systems were installed in June 2010. Assessments (in the form of group question and answer sessions) were carried out at each site in order to get a better sense of how the MFP engines were operating a year after their installation. On this site visit, the team observed that running the miller attachment led to a buildup of dust in the MFP structure. This dust not only posed a threat to the mechanical and electrical components of the MFP system, but it also proved hazardous to the engine operators, who suffered eye and respiratory irritation from the dusty environment. 2011 During the summer of 2011, two cyclone overflow exhaust systems were installed in Orungo and Usuk to address concerns about the amount of dust being produced by the miller attachment. In addition to the implementation of the two exhaust systems, site visits to the two new MFP sites in Tubur and Anyara were also completed. Discussions were held with community members at all four sites to gain a sense of how the engines were operating, and the community reactions to the MFPs. Assessments of other local millers and battery charging stations were also completed. There is no electricity at the sites in Tubur and Anyara, and the only source of electricity at the Usuk and Orungo sites is via a Permanent Magnetic Generator attachment to the MFP. 2012 In January, 2012, this MFP was not functional, due to a problem with the cylinder head. When Pilgrim came to replace a pulley, they told the co-op members they would return to fix the cylinder head but this repair has not yet been made. The chipper attachment works and the co-op is capable of simple repairs to the MFP, like replacing the hammers, sieve, and changing the oil. Because fuel costs have risen in the region, the co-op members say that the MFP has become inefficient in its milling - 1 liter of diesel corresponds to milling 3 basins. At another mill to grind one basin worth of flour costs 2,000 UGX, which is much more than charged at their coop. According to the co-op members, the engine’s fuel consumption is too high, especially when running multiple attachments. For example, it is not able to run both the oil press and the mill at the same time. When the co-op members thought to use a bigger pulley, it successfully increased the efficiency of the machine for a while until the MFP broke down (the breakdown was not, as far as is known, due to the larger pulley). In January and February, the co-op started to use the oil press, but most people had already sold their harvest. They stopped using the oil press when they ran out of sunflowers. As of the Summer 2012 trip, according to the chairman, there are 56 members in the Co-op and 102 homesteads in the community. The engine underwent an overhaul in March of 2012 from Pilgrim and has from then on performed much more reliably. Equipment Info *ENGINE **RALISTER Co .LTD **DURSLEY. ENGLAND **HP. 68 R.P.M. 656 **No. 1895 8-1 24 *POWER ALTERNATOR **Model 1003A **220 vac 12.5 amps 50HZ **Made in PRC (China) **US and PRC Patent Pending **Other markings erased but it is similar to the Anyara alternator **OIL PRESS **DY4.8 **Locally fabricated *MILL **JOHNSON DIESEL- HAMMER **Model DM - 10 **MOTOR CAPACITY DRIVE 10 HP **RPM 3750 **TASHA AGRO IND (U) LTD **NASSER ROA, KAMPALA. UGANDA **No. 663 *BATTERY CHARGER **SRAKE **DZ 47-63 **C 10 **230/400V **IEC 60898 **volt meter **91 L 4-V -2.5 **RHYTHNE **K.E.C. 11/2007 *CASSAVA CHIPPER **(No mark seen) **Locally fabricated